


They're missing, not dead.

by VictoryanBladeFair



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers/Reader - Freeform, Ceiling Vent Clint Barton, Freeform, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Happy Ending, I hope you will have a nice laugh reading, International Fanworks Day, International Fanworks Day 2016, Marvel fandom, Natasha Feels, Neutral reader - Freeform, Reader Insert, Reader-Insert, but then they are happy, everyone is worried, funny ending, i had so much fun writing this, reader goes on mission, reader is an avenger, reader needed a vacation, the avengers need a vacation after this, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 22:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6026800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoryanBladeFair/pseuds/VictoryanBladeFair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers are terribly worried because you... went missing?! Or maybe not ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	They're missing, not dead.

**Author's Note:**

> HIIIII GUYS
> 
> Happy International Fanworks Day 2016! I hope you like this, I wanted to try and use 'they' pronouns, and found it quite difficult to write. First try doesn't hurt tho right? eheheh
> 
> Anyways, I hope you like it and leave comments and kudos!
> 
> Enjoy (:

Stark couldn't stop pacing back and forth in the meeting room as he thought that something bad happened to you. You weren't replying to no ones calls, you neither reported the ongoing of your mission.

Even if most of the Avengers in the room didn't show it, they were all worried for your safety.

Steve raised his eyes from the file that contained details of what you had to do, which was just gaining information from some Hydra enemies and returning immediately to the base. He shook his head as if not being sure to try and calm down the other man.

Tony stopped in the middle of the room and face palmed with both of his hands in frustration, groaning loudly. "But what if they're dead!?"

Even though Bruce was skeptic, he tried his best to not think of the worst cases possible. "They're missing, not dead."

A sigh escaped Natasha's lips as she too was worried about you. "Maybe. But even if they went off not reporting for one or two weeks during missions, they always came back the third week."

Silence fell in the room as the four of them kept thinking or just distracting reading something. The door to the room was opened and Thor, with a mouth full of Pop Tarts, entered casually and sat down on one of the chairs in the room.

He seemed to be the less worried of them all and just kept chewing the sweets he so much craved - his second love after Jane.

They all looked at him almost in disbelief, not saying anything and, as he noticed the looks they were giving him he swallowed the rest of his Pop Tarts and asked: "What, do I have something on my face?"

Tony rolled his eyes and exclaimed while gesturing with his hands: "(Y/N) are missing, God knows if they're not dead, and you just eat?!"

Thor laughed, surprising the others. "Oh, so you don't know..."

That was definitely suspicious to Natasha. "What do you know that we don't?" She asked raising her left brow.

"(Y/N) are in their room, just got here from the mission."

As he said that, you entered the room, tanned from the sun and smiled brightly. "Yo Avengers, what's up?"

Tony was the first to burst out and scream profanities. "Have you got a slight idea what we've been through?"

Your eyes widened. "Oh, I finished my mission like a week ago and since the Hawaii were along on my way back, I thought I could take some time off, you know, just lie on a beach."

No one spoke, they were just looking at you confused. "And why didn't you call?!"

Then it hit you, making you laugh. "Well, my transmitter broke... and I might have forgotten to fix it."

They all sighed, some giggles escaping their mouths. They just can't stay mad when you have a cute face like that on, smirk tugging at your lips.

Suddenly, a thud came from above their heads and Clint fell out of the vents, hitting his back hard on the floor but got up immediately. "Great news guys, (Y/N) is back from... AW come on, I just wanted to brighten their day and be a hero." He pouted when he saw you standing in the room. "I even hurt my back!"

They all laughed when they saw him, a little late with the news.

**Author's Note:**

> So, liked it? Feedback is always appreciated and happy International Fanworks Day again :D
> 
>  
> 
>  **Attention beuties!** I've created a sideblog on Tumblr dedicated to your questions and updates, so it's easier to communicate (: You can find it here -- > [_VictoryanBladeFair_](http://victoryanbladefair.tumblr.com/)


End file.
